born to save
by reve4aidyl
Summary: Three half-bloods will take this quest, An one shall take their final rest, At a demi gods hand a god will fail and the truth will finally prevail please read. The story is way better than the summary. K just incase .


When My Dad dropped me off at my school, Lakeview high. I was expecting it to be a normal day of boring old school... but it was far from that. As usual I headed straight to History. It was the class that I hated the least because I enjoyed learning about Greek mythology but yet, even history wasn't that good. When I got to class I had about ten minutes of free time. The average kid would enjoy that time and have fun maybe talk to their friends or texting people. I didn't have either of those. Friends or a phone I mean and my dad wouldn't give me a phone till I was in college. I never stayed in a school long enough to make any real friends. My record of time for being in school was a half-year. Where ever I went trouble followed.

Strange things always happened at whichever school I went to and it always had something to do with me. Finally Mrs. July came in and we all sat down and the lesson began. That day we discussed a certain Greek monster called a gorgon. " The Gorgon class," Mrs. July said pointing at a picture terrible looking monster that was projected on to the board." Is a powerful Greek monster. " Eww! It looks terrible!" A girl named Celia said from a seat in the back of the class voicing my thoughts. "Correct you are Celia, seeing as Gorgon means terrible or dreadful in Greek. " Mrs. July replied

Then she went on and told us that In Greek mythology, blood taken from the right side of a Gorgon could bring the dead back to life, yet blood taken from the left side was an instantly fatal poison. I felt bad for Mrs. July because nobody really seemed to care or even pretend to care what she was teaching about. I felt like I was the only one who was paying even somewhat attention. Who could blame them though, this class might have been a little more interesting if it was about something real .I mean what were the chances that I would meet a Gorgon, considering the fact that they didn't eve exist. That day I just didn't have the patience for school even though I was in my favorite class because I felt anxious. Like something bad was going to happen.

Finally, when class was over I headed out the door only to be stopped by Mrs. July. " Wait Ally," She said." I need to tell you something." I asked, "What is it?" And then she said " There's something wrong with Mr. Hanger." I nodded thinking _you've got that right. _Mr. hanger was a total creep. He always seemed as thought it was his goal to torture me and was always trying to get me alone, away from the safety of being surrounded by every on else. " I think he might be a monster." Mrs. July continued. I waited for a moment. I was expecting her to say something like ' just kidding' or ' tricked you'. Even though that would have been weird for a teacher to say too. " I know that Mr. Hanger isn't the best person in the world but he isn't a monster." Then she said " trust me he is a monster. No one else seems to see it but I do. He is an empusa."

Then she was seriously worrying me. " He can't be. Why-" I started but then she gripped on to my shoulders tightly and looked me straight in the eye as she snapped." I know what I saw and what he is so you need to be careful. Promise me you will stay as far away from him as possible. Promise me to be careful." She commanded still grabbing on to my shoulders with unnecessary force." O-okay." I mumbled. Shocked by what she was doing and then her grip on my shoulders eased and she let go. " Okay… good. You can go. Tell Mr. Hanger it's my fault you're late. " I nodded again and open the do. To my surprise Drake the boy who sits to rows down from me in chemistry fell into the classroom as though he had been leaning on the door. " Drake!" Mrs. July yelled out of surprise. He rose to his feet and quickly said" Oh! Hey, Mr. hanger asked me to come find Amy because class has already started …" Mrs. July Said " Oh yes," As she looked at the clock above the door." Amy, you can tell Mr. hanger that it's my fault you're late."

"Okay." I said and then drake and I walked out the door closing it behind us. For a little while we walked in silence. As we walked I noticed that Drake had a very weird way of walking. It was as though he was walking at a limp, and his shoes seemed to be too big for his feet. Then he stopped walking." Wait there is something I need to tell you." I rolled my eyes " Please don't tell me you are going to go on about crazy Greek stuff too. 'Cause I have already heard way to much of that from Mrs.-"

Then I remembered that he already knew what we had been talking about because he fell into the classroom so he must have been leaning against the door listening to our every word." But you already know what." I snapped at him jabbing my finger at his chest." What?" He asked innocently. He looked startled. " You we listening to Mrs. July and my conversation weren't you. " His eyes shifted towards the ground as he reddened." I- I don't know what you talking about!" He lied. " Whatever." I said rolling my eyes." So any ways what did you want to tell me?" Then he said," So listen promise me that you will keep this necklace." he held out his hand that had a necklace in it. The necklace had an emerald green jewel. Words were engraved on the jewel in that read 'soul reaper' in Greek.

It was a strange necklace so I grabbed it cautiously. He said," Even if you don't believe this stuff promise me that if you get into trouble you will press on this jewel." I had no idea what he was talking about." Look…. This is sweet and all but you don't expect me to go out with you now or anything do you?" I asked awkwardly. Drake is nice and all but people have seen him eating paper in the cafeteria. Which is normal if you are in kindergarten! He also always walked weird. It was like his shoes didn't fit him or something.

" No!" He assured my quickly." Press on the center of the jewel if you need help." I rolled my eyes" If you are talking about help against monsters I am going to tell you this one more time! They… do…. Not … exist." I told him. I said the last part slowly because last time I explained it to him he didn't seem to understand. " Just listen to me. Do what I say." He said, giving me such an intense look that I had to listen because to be honest he was kind of scaring me.

" Good." He smugly replied. Although I didn't know why he was so pleased with himself." Well if you don't mind I would like to get to class or what's left of class." I said looking at my watch and then I ran to class. " Then the rest of my day went according to plan, until the end of it that is.


End file.
